Lost Pieces of Edward
by Ariana Kingsley
Summary: Edward thinks Bella is dead. What will be his reaction? What if he finds someone who is alot like Bella Swan...
1. Chapter 1

LOST PIECES

Note

This whole book is based on alternate universe. I have no rights on the original stories. And all the rights belong to Stephanie Meyer for the Twilight Series. I am just using their characters and my imagination. And I also want to thank P A Lassiter for helping me get Edward's Point of View.

Chapter 1

Ending is just a beginning.

EDWARD POV

"I don't understand what you are saying, Rosalie."

A long pause, the length of a few human heartbeats.

"She's dead. Bella's dead, Edward."

The phone went dead. It took me a few seconds to realize that I'd shut the power off.

I sat in the dusty darkness for a long, frozen space. It was like time had ended. Like the universe had stopped.

Slowly, moving like an old man, I turned my phone back on and dialed the one number I'd promised myself I would never call again.

If it was her, I would hang up. If it was Charlie, I'd get the information I need through subterfuge. I'd prove Rosalie's sick little joke wrong, and then go back to my nothingness.

"Swan residence," answered a voice I'd never heard before.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, perfectly imitating my father's voice. "May I please speak to Charlie?"

"He's not here," the voice responded. "Well, where is he then?" I demanded, getting impatient.

There was a short pause.

"He's at the funeral," the boy finally answered.

I shut the phone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST PIECES**

 **Chapter 2**

 **It is Goodbye**

EDWARD

God knows I had been suffering for months, suffering worse than ever before in my long life. But this was an excruciating new level of torture that I hadn't known existed. How could I still be alive?

I felt like I was drowning and I gasped for air like a suffocating human, but air gave no relief. I felt my fists pounding the sides of my head, the physical pain of it having no impact at all on the searing agony in my…what? Heart? How could a dead organ produce so much anguish?

 _She jumped!? But she promised,_ promised _not to harm herself! What have I done? Oh…what have I done…?_

I'd thought that my previous, self–imposed sentence—never to see her again—was an unbearable torture. But knowing that she was no longer there to see…I never could have imagined this agony, how bad it would be. This pain was far, far worse.

 _Bella…dead…gone…forever…._

My body bent into itself as I struggled to defend against the brutal battering of this truth.

 _Never again would I see her eyes peering into mine, warm chocolate melting at my gaze; never would she surprise me with the workings of her strange, silent mind; never again would she challenge my deceptions, break down my defenses; no more would I touch her soft, soft, skin…silk over glass…so fragile, so beautiful; never again would my lips meet hers._

 _No, no, no! It isn't true! It isn't! It can't be true!_

I wanted to deny it, to scream the contrary—but it _was_ true. I knew it was. I had been wrong… _so, so_ wrong…wrong in the worst possible way. Bella didn't go on as I knew she could,

perhaps to grieve for a time at my treachery, learn to hate my memory, but to _continue_ , to find a happy life. In the end, I had accomplished exactly what I had torn myself away from her to avoid—I had _murdered_ my one true love.

It was simply too much. Needless torture. Though I had thought Bella would get over me, would let go of her love given time, I had never had such delusions about myself. I always knew that I would not—could not—live if Bella did not.

 _Isabella Marie Swan…my_ love…gone forever.

Moving more like a human than a vampire, slowly and clumsily, I crept to the end of the roof and pushed aside the vent cover. I clambered down story by story, until I was three stories from the ground and then dropped. I didn't want anyone in this crowded place to see me drop from too high a height and come looking for a body they wouldn't find.

In my distress, I had tuned out everyone around me,

The international airport was farther north than the domestic one I had flown into some weeks before. I ran down the snaking stairs and pathways of Rio De Janerio, not bothering to move slowly. Anyone who saw me would be unable to make sense of the nearly invisible flurry of motion that sped by and I would never come back, so what did it matter?

When I reached the city's South Zone, I hailed a taxi to the airport. At the end of the trip, I donated all my money to the driver, who looked at me in shock. I hadn't bothered to count it. Perhaps he would feed his children a little better in the next few days.

"Thank you, sir!" he called as I began to walk away.

I simply nodded.

On the way to the airport I pondered how I would ask the Volturi for help and perhaps Aro would take pity on me. That would make things easy and leave no mess for Carlisle to clean up. A different kind of pain stabbed me in the chest.

 _Carlisle…my creator and father._ I so hated to hurt him. He was the best father a vampire could have had, or a human, for that matter. I regretted seeming ungrateful, but I knew he would understand. Still, it would hurt him for a long time, probably forever.

 _But he has Esme,_ I quickly justified. _And his work. And the family. The same goes for Esme and the rest of them. Let them lose their partners and then they would understand!_

When leaving Rio De Janerio, I had dropped my cell phone in a trashcan by a bus stop. I'd finished talking to everyone. Though I didn't care to hurt my family, I couldn't cope with their input either. It was over. I didn't even have the strength to feel bitter about how Rosalie had broken the news to me because she was feeling sorry for herself. That was just Rosalie. I sent her and the rest of them a soundless prayer of goodbye and vowed to try not to think of my family again.

When I reached the airport, the attendant told that there's no flight till midnight, she also said if I wanted to I could wait in the Waiting Room. So, I made my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone.

I have to say I am not going to continue this story. I deeply apologize for it to all of you.

But I cannot continue it because of the following reasons:

1\. Time management

2\. My exams

3\. This story has been written a long time ago, and it will be uploaded in Lost Pieces. Another of my fanfiction, which is the original story. I cannot write it in two different perspective.

I am really sorry.

Yours Only,

Ariana Kingsley


End file.
